VocaWAH?
by H. E. Vaughn
Summary: Yuki Sowman just got a Vocaloid in the mail. What is she getting herself into? Title and summary suck. Story better. KaitoxOC. may include other Vocaloids later. NO FLAMES!


A/n: Well, I've had some great inspiration for a Vocaloid story lately, and have this on my mind for a while now, so I thought it was time to put my thoughts into words. I recently started back school as a High School SOPHMORE! (Yay-ness! X3) So, I won't be able to update very often, but I'll try my very best, seeing as my classes are basically review for me so far! :3 Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

_Snowyangel-2013 has logged on._

_Fallenstar31 has logged on._

_Snowyangel-2013: heyy, K-K!_

_Fallenstar31: Yuki-chan! 3_

_Snowyangel-2013: wats da haps?_

_Fallenstar31: same as always! Vocaloid is mi LIFE! 3 wat bout u?_

_Snowyangel-2013: bbysittin..UGH! Cant these brats watch themselves? They're 11 for petes sake!_

_Fallenstar31: ur folks just don trust em. Bsides, aren't they out of town right now?_

_Snowyangel-2013: when aren't they? *sigh* g2g, lil' bros are fightin again._

_Fallenstar31: ok, c u 2morro, Yuki-chan! X3 best of luck_

_Snowyangel-2013: ya, see ya._

_Fallenstar31 has logged off._

_Snowyangel-2013 has logged off._

* * *

Yuki sighed, turning around in her desk chair.

"Will you two keep it down? I'm trying to work here! Mom said if I fail anything this year, she won't let me cosplay anymore!" Two boys, both with short, black hair and blue eyes, entered the room, paint splattered on their cheeks and shirts.

"Then maybe, you shouldn't be putting that stuff ahead of your studies!" Alex, the twin on the left, sneered, sticking his tongue out at his older sister. Ben, the twin on the right, simply rolled his eyes at his brother's blunt rudeness. Yuki sighed, turning back towards the computer.

"Whatever, you brats," she said, opening Microsoft Word to start on the essay due later that week, "Just keep the antics to a minimum, okay? I'm busy." Both boys nodded curtly before turning to leave again.

_Why do I even bother with those boys, anyways?_ Yuki thought, staring blankly as she typed her essay. She had better things to worry about, so why even try keeping her siblings in line? She pushed a piece of her straight, brown hair out of her face; it was so normal, with absolutely no flair. Just like she saw her eyes, flat and boring.

_Maybe I could get some blue streaks in it?_ She thought, twirling a strand around her fingers lightly. Suddenly, Ben ran back into her room, a curious look in his eye.

"Nee-chan, you've got a package at the door!" he yelled, startling Yuki to the point where she fell out of her chair. Sitting up carefully, she held her hand to the bump on her head, and stared at her little brother.

"What are you talking about, Ben?" she asked, "I didn't order anything." Ben shrugged.

"Maybe Mom or Dad sent you something?" Ben smiled, shrugging his shoulders before running out of the room again. Yuki sighed again; it seemed she'd been doing that a lot, lately. Slowly, as to not mess with the bump on her head too much, she got up again, and began to make her way to the front of the house.

* * *

Well, there certainly was a package for her. Sitting before Yuki and her brothers, on their front porch, was a large, wooden box, bigger than the three of them combined. Written in big, bolded letters on the side was the word **VOCALOID-No.2**. Yuki raised an eyebrow; sure, she was a major Vocaloid fan, but they were just computer programs. There's no way they could be real..could they? Quickly, Yuki turned on her heel and walked back inside, her siblings close behind.

"Nee-chan, aren't you gonna open it?" they asked her simultaneously, which seriously creeped her out. She kept her back turned, searching around the living room for…something.

"I'm looking for a crowbar," she said, finding one in the back of the closet, "I need to be able to open it somehow." She held the metal bar in her hand, twirling it slightly for a moment, before heading back outside. She quickly set to work, pulling the pieces of the box off until she could completely remove the side. Once she had laid the side on the ground, she turned to look inside the box. What she saw, almost cause her to pass out right there on the spot.

Kaito Shion.

Her FAVORITE Vocaloid.

In all his blue-haired glory, scarf around his neck, and ice cream at his side.

Her brothers gathered around beside her, staring up at the six-foot-seven man.

"Ne, Ben?"

"Yeah, Alex?"

"Isn't that the guy Nee-chan's in _love_ with?" Yuki's face swiftly changed to a rosy red, steam practically coming out of her ears. She lowered her head, her hair falling in her face to cover her eyes.

"Boys, go to your rooms."

"But Nee-ch-"

"Now." Her brothers grumbled to themselves, but obliged to their sister's orders, leaving her to deal with the blue-nette in the box.

_Now that's over and done with, how the hell am I supposed to get him inside the house?_ Yuki blushed lightly as she looked up at Kaito's face. His beautiful, ocean-blue eyes were closed, and a soft smile was on his face; a light blush could be seen on the top of his cheek bones.

_Wow, _Yuki thought, raising a hand to touch his hair, _he's so….peaceful.. _Quickly, she snatched her hand back, shaking herself out of her thoughts.

"What am I thinking?" she criticized, "He's not real! I shouldn't be thinking this!" _Still,_ she turned to look at the silent man again, a warm, fuzzy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

_I should at least start trying to get him inside._

* * *

After many, pain-filled, gruesome hours of hard work, Yuki managed to get the lifeless Kaito inside, laying him down on her bed. She sat at her desk again, a few booklets and a CD in her hands.

_Why send all this with a Vocaloid?_ She wondered, flipping through some of the pages of the bigger of the pamphlets, **User's Manual: A Guide to your Vocaloid**. She quickly turned to the introduction, reading through as much as she could:

* * *

**Introduction:**

Hello! Thank you for purchasing your very own Vocaloid! There are many things to keep in mind when owning and taking care of your Vocaloid, so please, read through the entire manual. If, afterward, you have any questions, please refer yourself to our website, which you can easily access from the CD-Rom disk that came with the package.

You have purchased the model No.2 version of **KAITO SHION**. Each Vocaloid has their own moods and functions, so keep in mind that certain things can set certain Vocaloids off.

* * *

Yuki skipped a couple of pages, flipping right to the activation section:

* * *

**Activation:**

Activating your Vocaloid is very simple, but could confuse your Vocaloid if not done correctly. First, simply place your hands in the hands of your Vocaloid, and kiss them on the lips. **NOTE: The kiss must last at least 3 seconds! **Then, say the following:

" _I, __**(insert your name here)**__, am your new Master. Rise, Kaito-san, and follow my orders."_

Your Vocaloid should awaken itself within the next twenty minutes.

* * *

"Hah! You're kidding me, right? What a joke!" Yuki closed the book and tossed in the corner, landing itself on the beanbag chairs by her bookshelf. She looked back at Kaito, who hadn't even breathed since she had opened the box.

_Still, it's worth a try, isn't it?_ Sighing, Yuki got herself back up, and walked over to her door, locking it.

"Can't risk those two seeing anything," she whispered, trying to slow her rapidly beating heart. Her brothers weren't lying before; she really did have a crush on Kaito, for what seemed like ages.

_Relax, Yuki,_ she thought to herself, _it's just a lifeless Vocaloid model. He can't really be real. _Slowly, as if moving through water, she walked over to the motionless Kaito, her heart beating a mile a minute. She knelt herself beside him, wrapping her hands around his larger ones.

"Wow," she whispered, "his hands are so cold. Almost like he's…" She shook off the thought, returning to the task at hand. Leaning closer, she reached her head forward until her lips were merely centimeters away from his.

_No turning back now…_ Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward, pressing her lips gently to his. An electric spark ran through her veins at the touch, and she immediately felt warmth in his hands and on his lips. Before she knew it, the three seconds had passed, and she pulled herself away reluctantly.

_Okay, here we go._ She took a deep breath.

"I, Yuki Sowman, am your new Master. Rise, Kaito-san, and follow my orders." She stated in a clear voice, gently gripping the Vocaloid's hands in her own. Suddenly, the room began spinning around her.

_What's happening? Why am I getting so dizzy?_ Quickly, before any other thoughts could cross her mind, Yuki fell beside Kaito on her bed, and blacked out.

* * *

"Ugh…" Yuki turned over on her side, curling up to the warmth beside her.

_Mhm, it's so warm….I could just lay here all day…_ A sigh of content escaped her lips, and she snuggled closer.

"…Good morning, Master." Arms wrapped around her waist, and her eyes snapped open.

_..Who just said that?_ "It's great to see you're awake, though I must say, Master, you're very cute when you sleep." Slowly, she turned to face the other side of her bed. Immediately, her eyes met ocean-blue, and her breath hitched in her throat.

"…Master?" The spinning room clouded her vision as she passed out again, a single thought crossing her mind.

_Oh Kami-sama, what the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

A/n: Well, I hope you liked this story so far. I tried to make this first chapter long for you guys, but I'll make the next chapter longer, if I get enough positive feedback! NO FLAMES, PLEASE! Love you guys, and I'll update soon!

xoxo,

H. E. Vaughn


End file.
